


Русская рулетка

by Deep_Breath



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deep_Breath/pseuds/Deep_Breath
Summary: Трахаться с Джено — все равно, что играть в русскую рулетку: никогда не знаешь, чем это закончится(с)





	Русская рулетка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya/gifts).



Донхёк отодвигает тарелку, так и не притронувшись к еде, и встает из-за стола. Мать смотрит на него озабоченно.

— Опять нет аппетита? Это ненормально, сын. Может, к врачу? Доктор Хван уже вернулся из отпуска. Позвоню ему, чтобы записал на прием.

— Не надо. — Донхёк качает головой. — Я после дополнительных перекусил, вот и не хочется. Прости.

Донхёк под дулом пистолета не признается матери, что не ел со вчерашнего обеда. Та поднимет крик и отправит его не только к доктору Хвану. Ей ведь не объяснишь, что быть жирным восемнадцатилетним пацаном нифига не круто. Донхёк и прежде особой стройностью не отличался, но и в “М” влезал без проблем, а вот после неудачного падения во время матча и четырех недель в гипсе похвастаться подобным уже не мог. Старые джинсы пришлось запихнуть в дальний угол шкафа и шляться в спортивках, которые хоть как-то скрывали накопленные за полтора месяца жиры.

Мать недоверчиво прищуривается. Женщина она не глупая, понять, когда ей врут, может, но Донхёк за два дня диеты измениться хоть сколько-нибудь разительно не успел, а по роже щекастой не скажешь, что жрать отказывается намеренно.

— Тогда оставлю на ужин: съешь, когда захочется. — Она забирает тарелку и прячет ее в холодильник.

Донхёк прочищает горло.

— Джено вернулся, зовет в гости. Я думал остаться у него с ночевкой.

Мать вздыхает.

— Ну хорошо, хоть сейчас сказал, а не когда в полицию сообщать буду, что сын у меня пропал.

— Ма…

— Донхёк-и, ты взрослый парень, и не мне что-то тебе запрещать, но пока живешь с нами, пожалуйста, предупреждай о своих планах заранее.

— Извини.

— Иди давай. Джено привет.

— Обязательно. — Донхёк улыбается и сдергивает из кухни, пока мать не наградила пакетом с каким-нибудь мусором на дорожку.

С Джено они уговорились на семь, а на часах лишь половина шестого, но Донхёк решает, что лучше побродить по городу, чем ждать, когда его уличат еще в чем-нибудь. Да и отвлечься не помешает. От голода рвет голову и сводит живот, и даже обезболивающее, которое во всех фильмах пригоршнями заглатывают героини-анорексички, не помогает. От него лишь изжога случается да как-то совсем уж неправильно немеют руки. Донхёка это пугает, на самом деле, но отступаться от намеченной цели он не собирается.

Джено живет в однушке за университетом, и от его хором до центра — двадцать минут пешим ходом по февральским лужам, но Донхёку не привыкать. Он так часто сбегает с пар, чтобы засесть в какой-нибудь кафешке за сладкой картошкой (которую он неизменно ест с солью), а потом завалиться к Джено, что знает, кажется, каждую здешнюю канаву как свои пять пальцев.

В кафе Донхёк, вестимо, не заходит, вообще держится подальше от всего, что связано с едой, и в какой-то миг обнаруживает себя в магазинчике всякой всячины, где на последние деньги покупает сигареты. Зажигалка — тяжелая, металлическая, с затертым частыми касаниями узором — с незапамятных времен валяется в кармане куртки. Донхёк не то чтобы фанат сигарет, но слышал, что табак убивает чувство голода, потому и прикуривает, как только оказывается в защитной тени подворотни.

С непривычки дерет глотку и щиплет в носу, но Донхёк стоически терпит первую, а после второй даже чувствует себя человеком. Голова светлеет, мысли проясняются, и слева под ребрами уже не скребутся голодные кошки. Донхёк давит окурок носком кроссовка, натягивает поглубже капюшон и бодрым шагом направляется к Джено.

Мобильник высвечивает 18:32, когда Донхёк, прихрамывая, поднимается на крыльцо у подъезда Джено. Тянет руку к звонку, но нажать не решается. С Джено они не виделись три недели (сначала он закрывал сессию, а затем проходил практику) и созванивались лишь по вечерам. И если для камеры Донхёк еще мог выбрать нужный ракурс, чтобы щеки не закрывали собой весь экран, то сделать это в живую было в принципе невозможно. Признаться же Джено, что из маленького шоколадного шарика он превратился в огромный пряник, духу не хватило, и вот сейчас он стоит на пороге его дома и мечтает попасть под грузовик.

Мечтам его не суждено сбыться. Джено сбрасывает вызов, дабы спросить, когда Донхёка ждать, и тот говорит, что уже на подходе. Выжидает пять минут и звонит в дверь.

Квартирка у Джено на втором, и Донхёк, плюнув на ноющую лодыжку, поднимается лестницей. Джено, болтая с матерью по телефону, помогает Донхёку раздеться и в коридорной суматохе рассмотреть его расплывшуюся морду явно не успевает. Донхёк прижимает ладонь к бунтующему желудку и на негнущихся ногах идет в комнату.

Джено успел приготовиться, и вечно заваленный конспектами и учебниками стол у дивана теперь заставлен коробочками из любимого китайского ресторана Донхёка. В животе просительно урчит, и Донхёку плакать хочется от несправедливости мира. Мало того, что он ближайшие полгода не сможет играть в футбол, должен наверстывать пропущенные занятия и сдавать экзамены, когда все его друзья отдыхают на заслуженных каникулах, так еще и схлопотал удручающий набор ген: смуглая кожа, курчавые волосы, рост ниже среднего и склонность к полноте. И как только Джено на такое добро позарился?

Донхёк вздрагивает, потому что незаметно подкравшийся Джено прижимается к нему со спины и оглаживает то самое добро загребущими ручонками.

— Эй, ты чего как не родной? — спрашивает он и влажно целует Донхёка в шею. Тот сжимается весь и хаотично соображает, что бы ответить. Донхёк, которого знает Джено, развалился бы уже на диване, включил телик и, выбирая канал, смел бы самое вкусненькое со стола. И то, что он мнется посреди комнаты и кощунственно надеется, что зрение Джено скатилось в окончательный минус, вполне обоснованно не вписывается в картину привычного мира.

— Все пучком.

Джено разворачивает его к себе лицом, и Донхёк впервые в жизни жалеет, что встречается с кем-то умнее спичечного коробка. Взгляд Джено проходится по его лицу, и Донхёк втягивает голову в плечи.

— Так, давай, выкладывай. Что уже натворил? И почему от тебя несет сигаретами?

Донхёк улыбается виновато, но Джено не проведешь, потому ему не остается ничего другого, кроме как прибегнуть к запрещенному приему. Он тянется к Джено, обхватывает его шею ладонями и целует в губы, бесстыдно и напористо. Джено триггерит от этого нехило, и они, едва не своротив стол, оказываются на диване. Донхёк, в принципе, не против, чтобы его целовали так, словно они на “Титанике” и вот-вот пойдут ко дну, но если Джено не остановить, то он быстро перейдет от аперитива к основному блюду, а Донхёк к этому совершенно не готов. И вряд ли будет, если не сбросит килограммов пять как минимум.

Спасает ситуацию желудок Донхёка. Из некормленных его глубин доносится совершенно не романтическое урчание, и Джено, будучи внимательным и ответственным собой, тут же от Донхёка отлипает. Раскрасневшийся и слегка дезориентированный Донхёк не сразу находит в себе силы сесть, а когда делает это — обнаруживает, что худи его куда-то испарилась, а задранная до беспредела футболка открывает уродливые складки на животе. Донхёк крякает задушено и натягивает футболку до колен.

— Так, ладно, — Джено с трудом переводит дух и оглядывается по сторонам, словно впервые видит собственную гостиную, — сначала покормим тебя, потом все остальное.

Донхёк с ужасом смотрит на коробочки с острой картошкой, прикидывает, сколько в ней калорий и понимает, что им придется трахаться безостановочно как минимум до следующего утра, чтобы их сжечь.

— Знаешь, я дома поел и… — Донхёк патологически хреновый лжец, потому на лице Джено мигом появляется выражение, с которым всего два часа назад на Донхёка глядела мать. Ему даже говорить ничего не нужно — Донхёк краснеет всей своей необъятной рожей и стискивает ладони коленями. Те тоже заметно округлились, и теперь Донхёк выглядит как достопамятный зефирный человек из “Охотников за приведениями”. Мысль эта повергает в пучину отчаяния, и он со стоном стекает под стол. — Я на диете.

— Ты что? — В голосе Джено звучит недоверие в гремучей смеси со злостью, и Донхёк опомниться не успевает, как его сгребают в охапку и водружают обратно на диван. Без особых, к слову, усилий. Донхёк скомочивается меж подушек и глядит на Джено исподлобья щенячьими глазами. — Не подействует, — отрезает тот и скрещивает руки на груди. — Что за дурь тебе в голову стукнула? Какая нахрен диета?

— Обычная.

— С какого перепугу?

— А ты не видишь?

Джено хмурится, и Донхёк понимает, что облажался, и надо было прикидываться дурачком до последнего, благо, опыт у него в этом деле богатый. Но что сделано, то сделано: придется оправдываться. Да только Джено из тех упертых баранов, которым нужны аргументированные доводы, и простым ответом они не удовлетворятся.

— То есть, тебе нормально, что у меня морда шире четырехполосного шоссе? И жир на брюхе и ляхах?

— А тебе, значит, нет?

— Ну как видишь. И ты не ответил.

— Меня все устраивает. Кроме твоей дурости. Когда ты ел в последний раз? Только честно. Я же пойму, если соврешь.

Донхёк поджимает губы, но Джено напирает — и плевать, что девяносто процентов времени он — мягонький пирожок, который слова лишнего не скажет, — и оборону приходится сдать.

— Вчера, — выдавливает он и с опаской глядит на Джено. Тот смурнеет, и Донхёк понимает: жопа.

— Вчера, — вкрадчиво повторяет Джено, прикрывает на миг глаза, медленно выдыхает и подходит к Донхёку вплотную. Колени их соприкасаются. — То есть, ты практически сутки ничего не ел. И как давно ты это начал?

— Два дня назад. Джено, это не смертельно.

— Угу. — Джено согласно кивает. — Скажи это сотням девчонок и парней, которые умерли от анорексии.

— Я просто хочу сбросить пару килограмм, а заниматься нельзя из-за ноги. Что мне делать?

— Ничего. Не понимаю, зачем тебе это. У тебя нормальный вес.

— Я жирный и уродливый.

— Неправда.

— Давно был у окулиста? Может, пора провериться?

Джено смотрит так, что Донхёк прикусывает язык и жалеет, что вообще родился на свет.

— Твой вес придет в норму, когда вернешься к тренировкам. А пока ешь как полагается: костям и мышцам нужно из чего-то восстанавливаться.

— Не хочу.

— Через “не хочу”.

— Джено…

— Ради меня.

Это — наглая провокация, и в любой другой ситуации Донхёк бы разнес квартиру Джено на атомы, отправил его контакты в черный список и даже имя его забыл, но он так устал, так хочет жрать и плакать, что позволяет Джено выиграть это сражение без боя.

— Я говорил, что ненавижу тебя? — насупившись, бормочет Донхёк и тянет на колени подушку. Джено победоносно улыбается, цапает со стола салат с морепродуктами и вручает Донхёку. Тот принимает коробочку и палочки, но браться за еду не спешит. Он жутко, до полуобморочного состояния хочет есть, но в голове жужжит назойливая мушка, что неустанно твердит, какая же он бесхарактерная, прожорливая свинья. Ни силы воли, ни чувства собственного достоинства. Джено сказал — и он тут же, словно дрессированная болонка, бросился выполнять команду. Так не годится. Он должен твердо стоять на своем, если хочет чего-то в этой жизни добиться. Потому он отставляет коробочку в сторону и открывает рот, чтобы дать решительный отпор, но не успевает. Джено опускается перед ним на корточки, обхватывает лицо ладонями и, глядя в глаза, говорит:

— Изнуряющий себя голодом человек никогда не будет красивым, сколько бы лишних килограммов он не сбросил. Как вообще кому-то могут не нравиться эти щечки? — Он гладит щеки Донхёка большими пальцами, и тому подохнуть хочется от смущения и злости. Ну как вообще можно с Джено пререкаться, когда весь он — милейшее недоразумение? — Давай я тебя покормлю? — Джено вооружается коробкой с салатом, и Донхёк сдается окончательно.

Джено обходится без палочек, и следующие десять минут Донхёк покорно ест все, что ему предлагают, с его рук. Руки эти, надо сказать, отличаются особой порочностью, о чем Джено прекрасно известно. Впрочем, как и о мести, которую Донхёк непременно учинит, дабы не повадно было пользоваться его слабостями в столь изощренной манере. Это ж додуматься надо — пальцами, ореховый соус, и чтобы Донхёк съел все, до последней капельки.

Донхёк ненавидит свою фантазию не меньше, чем самого Джено, а если приплюсовать к этому то, что секса у них не было практически два месяца, — можно вообразить, в каком состоянии он доживает до десерта. Жареное молоко Донхёк очень любит, но не тогда, когда Джено обмакивает кусочек в сгущенку и предлагает ему. Эта сама сгущенка пачкает пальцы Джено, и Донхёк думает, что так должна начинаться какая-нибудь хардкорная порнуха.

Донхёк покорно принимает лакомство, после чего тщательно вылизывает пальцы Джено и, не в силах больше терпеть, забирается к нему на колени. Устраивается на них поудобней, притирается пахом к паху и ловит первый, кисло-сладкий, с перчинкой поцелуй.

Джено целуется изумительно. Донхёку есть с чем сравнивать: он успел перецеловать с десяток девчонок и парней до того, как Джено это надоело, и он решил сменить статус лучшего друга на единственного и неповторимого бойфренда.

Язык у Джено напористый и ловкий, а губы могут свести с ума. Джено всегда знает, как Донхёку хочется, и порой это пугает до чертиков. И возбуждает. Временами Донхёку кажется,что он может кончить от одних лишь губ Джено на своих губах, и когда-нибудь он непременно проверит это на практике, а пока он очень сильно соскучился и хочет Джено всего себе.

— Эй, мы не виделись три недели. А как же поговорить? Поделиться новостями? Обсудить… ох… произошедшее? — с неприкрытой издевкой интересуется Джено, пока Донхёк целует его шею и воюет с молнией на штанах.

Джено — любитель спортивного стиля в одежде — именно сегодня решил вырядиться в самые узкие из своих джинсов, и Донхёк готов выдрать клятый замок с мясом, если тот не расстегнется через три секунды. Замок, благо, сдается через две с половиной, и Донхёк, выругавшись, сползает на пол и устраивается между ног Джено.

— Если тебе так хочется поговорить — валяй: я с удовольствием, — Донхёк облизывает губы и берет полувозбужденный член в ладонь, — послушаю.

Донхёк поднимает глаза, сталкивается с непроницаемым черным взглядом Джено и забывает дышать. Джено порочно красивый, когда хочет его, и это заводит сильнее, чем любые слова и ласки. Глаза его полуприкрыты в ожидании, а губы влажно блестят — так часто он касается их языком. Облизываться — одна из самых бесячих привычек Джено, и порой Донхёку хочется надавать ему по губам, чтобы прекратил, не изводил его и не подталкивал на путь греха и разврата (где он, в общем-то, давно обосновался) без лишней надобности, но когда эти губы оказываются на его коже, обо всем как-то сразу забывается.

Джено склоняется к нему, обхватывает подбородок ладонью и заставляет поднять голову. Взглядом клеймит рот, а губами — жаркими, чуть шершавыми — пересчитывает родинки на щеке. Донхёк давится вдохом, закрывает глаза и мягко, получая от этого не меньше удовольствия, чем от поцелуев, оглаживает член Джено. Джено откидывается на спинку дивана, и Донхёк, мазнув по его лицу затуманенным взглядом, берет член в рот. Облизывает головку: еще и еще, и еще, будто подтаявшее мороженное, а после проводит ею по щеке. Он знает, что делают с Джено его родинки, и бессовестно этим пользуется.

Член твердеет, наливается силой, и Донхёк краснеет, представляя его в себе. Джено большой, внушительно большой, и Донхёк вздрагивает и сводит колени вместе, едва ли не физически ощущая его тягучее, чуть болезненное проникновение. Сколько бы они это не делали, как бы тщательно не подготавливались — первые мгновения всегда причиняют боль, и Донхёк соврет, если скажет, что ему это не нравится.

Донхёк всхлипывает и снова берет член в рот. Закрывает глаза, глубоко вдыхает и начинает двигать головой. Джено молчит, дышит тихо, ровно, но Донхёк знает, что он неотрывно смотрит на него. На его дрожащие ресницы, пылающие щеки и припухшие, блестящие от слюны губы. От этого пробирает насквозь, и сердце бьется быстрее, то и дело пропуская удары, и каждый из них отчетливо ощущается под языком. Член тоже пульсирует, и Донхёк берет его все глубже и глубже, чтобы почувствовать эту пульсацию горлом. Он заглатывает так глубоко, как только может, и открывает глаза. Сквозь слипшиеся от слез ресницы глядит на Джено и стонет. Джено смотрит на него так, что можно кончить, и Донхёк бы кончил, если бы не желание получить больше. Он медленно выпускает член изо рта и слизывает с него собственную слюну вперемешку со смазкой. Его штормит и потряхивает, и живот сводит болезненно и мучительно-сладко. Донхёк, не выдержав, встает на колени, стягивает штаны и трусы и оглаживает собственный член.

Джено не заставляет себя долго ждать. За миг он оказывается перед Донхёком, бросает тяжелую, горяченную ладонь ему на затылок и языком, неторопливо и мокро, мажет по губам. Глаз не закрывает и не дает этого сделать Донхёку. Заставляет смотреть, как кончик его языка касается донхёкова, как он обхватывает его губами и втягивает в рот. Донхёк ненавидит Джено лютой ненавистью, потому что кончить хочется немилосердно, но Джено предугадывает это, сдавливает его член у основания и оставляет ни с чем.

Донхёк выдыхает короткими, судорожными толчками и хватается за Джено, чтобы не упасть. Кровь стучит в висках, и ноги трясутся так, что это видно невооруженным взглядом. Джено стягивает его штаны до колен и крепко сжимает бедра, унимая дрожь. Выжидает, пока он не успокоится полностью, и помогает подняться. Стаскивает с Донхёка футболку, в то время как тот окончательно избавляется от штанов и белья, а потом самолично снимает с него носки, попутно выцеловывая слегка отекшую, в полупрозрачных синяках лодыжку. Коленям тоже достается пара поцелуев, после чего Донхёка разворачивают лицом к дивану и заставляют упереться в его спинку руками. Донхёк, поколебавшись, забирается на диван с ногами, раздвигает их как можно шире и смотрит на Джено поверх плеча.

Джено улыбается ему многообещающе, выгребает из ящика стола все, что может понадобиться, и в два счета раздевается. Донхёк без ума от его тела — увлечение Джено спортом и танцами не проходит даром, — и готов дьяволу продаться, лишь бы почувствовать его рядом как можно скорее.

Джено, оказывается, тоже еще тот фетишист и однозначно тащится от каждого лишнего сантиметра в теле Донхёка. Он широким жестом оглаживает его спину, надавливает меж лопаток, заставляя прогнуться сильнее, открыться настолько бесстыдно, насколько это вообще возможно, и с наслаждением сминает раздавшиеся бока. Впивается пальцами в мягкие валики, сжимает их до терпкой боли и перемещается к заднице. Мнет ее, заставляя Донхёка покрыться мурашками с головы до пят, а потом притирается к ней на пробу бедрами.

Донхёк зажмуривается, ощущая промежностью член, но все равно стонет, когда Джено проходится крепким стволом меж ягодиц.

— Знаешь, как сильно я тебя хочу? — Джено склоняется к Донхёку, целует — медленно и влажно — в плечо.

Донхёку рыдать охота, потому что — ох, да — он однозначно знает, как Джено его хочет. Одна только мысль об этом стегает вдоль позвоночника шипастым хлыстом, и Донхёк выгибается сильнее, вжимается ягодицами в пах Джено, трется об него бесцеремонно. Джено не ведется. Останавливает его жесткой хваткой на бедрах и отстраняется, должно быть, чтобы взять смазку.

Донхёк не столь терпеливый, и часть с растяжкой ему никогда не нравилась, но Джено неумолим. Он начинает сразу с двух, но неизменно заканчивает четырьмя. Пальцы у него длинные, гибкие и напористые, и под конец Донхёк, обычно, уже совсем не против, чтобы его трахнули ими. Однажды Джено пошел у него на поводу, и Донхёк впервые кончил, ни разу к себе не притронувшись. Это было настолько мощно, что Донхёк понял — секс в активной позиции его уже вряд ли сможет удовлетворить. Джено не протестовал.

— Иди сюда. — Пальцы исчезают раньше, чем Донхёку начинает нравиться, и он стонет разочарованно, но возмутиться не успевает. Джено разворачивает его лицом к одному из двух узких зеркал в полный рост, которые достались ему от прежних хозяев квартиры. Днем они отражают солнечный свет, а ночью — огни города и бегающие по стенам тени, но сейчас ни того, ни другого Донхёк не видит. В зеркале отражается он: раскрасневшиеся щеки, блестящая от пота шея, чуть округлый смуглый живот, аккуратный член и подгибающиеся колени. Донхёк стоит на цыпочках, стараясь перенести вес тела на здоровую ногу, а Джено крепко обхватил его поперек груди и смотрит в глаза зеркальному Донхёку.

— Видишь, какой красивый? — Шепот Джено путается в прилипших к шее волосам, цепляет на крючок, завораживает. Подчиняет. Кончики пальцев невесомо касаются бедра, обрисовывают пупок. — С ума меня сводишь. — Дыхание обжигает щеку, и Донхёк прикрывает блаженно глаза. Слова Джено стягиваются внизу живота горячими узлами, у каждого из которых — свой пульс.

— Джено… — Донхёк произносит это одними губами и откидывает голову Джено на плечо. Тот не упускает возможности, оглаживает его горло ладонью, стирает с него пот и ласкает родинку под кадыком, которой Донхёк тайно гордится. — Ну же.

Джено целует его за ухом и подталкивает вперед. Донхёк одной рукой упирается в стену у зеркала, а второй — в гладкую и холодную его поверхность. Джено подхватывает больную ногу, сжимает ее крепко под коленом и в три медленных, осторожных толчка входит. Донхёк смотрит на их сливающееся воедино тела и испытывает стыдное наслаждение.

Джено в нем сразу много, до тягучей, покалывающей боли, и это тоже хорошо. Так хорошо, что Донхёк ногтями впивается в стену и одним плавным движением насаживается до конца. Притирается, принимая удобное положение, и, глядя на зеркального Джено, кивает. Джено только этого и ждет.

Трахаться с Джено — все равно, что играть в русскую рулетку: никогда не знаешь, чем это закончится. Порой он бывает невыносимо нежным, и Донхёк получает сладкий, тягучий секс с бесконечными поцелуями и одновременным оргазмом, а порой — срывает голос, обзаводится метками и синяками по всему телу и пару дней может сидеть лишь на мягком. Есть и третий вариант, и он — хуже всего. Тогда Донхёк плачет и ненавидит Джено за то, что заставляет его все это пережить. Джено делает вещи, которые Донхёк не должен ему позволять, одним властным движением стирает все границы и уничтожает его удовольствием.

Донхёк от этого без ума.

И сегодня Джено делает именно это.

Донхёк дрожащими губами прижимается к запотевшему зеркалу и всхлипывает. Плечи ноют, запястье горит огнем, а сведенные судорогой бедра трясутся так, что Донхёк не может устоять на ногах, и непременно упал бы, если бы не Джено. Джено тоже дрожит и надорвано дышит ему в затылок.

Донхёк поднимает глаза, встречается взглядом со своим заплаканным, измученным наслаждением отражением и невольно улыбается. Сейчас он меньше всего хочет думать о толщине своих щек и складках на боках. У него пекучие метки на плечах, опухшая — так сильно он ее закусил, кончая — губа и синяки на запястье и шее. Один ноготь сломан до крови, еще два — в плачевном состоянии, да и обои выглядят не очень. Зеркало и живот испачканы спермой, а в коленях такая слабость, что Донхёк вряд ли сам доберется до ванной.

— Мог бы и раньше сказать, что тащишься от толстых, — цедит Донхёк и морщится, когда палец пронизывает пульсирующей болью. — Из-за тебя я снова сломал ноготь, мне нужно в душ и пожрать. Боже мой, знали бы твои родители, кого воспитали…

Джено смеется коротко, прикусывает выпирающий позвонок на шее и, перехватив Донхёка понадежней, тарабанит в ванную.

В душе Донхёк дорывается до поцелуев, после чего губа немеет окончательно, и приходится придумывать отмазку для матери, которая такое изменение в лице собственного ребенка точно не пропустит. Впрочем, все это меркнет на фоне синяков на шее: уж их-то ничем добропорядочным оправдать не удастся.

— Скажешь, что прикрылся мной, а сам всю ночь развлекался с очень горячей девчонкой, — говорит Джено, когда они возвращаются в комнату, где Донхёк берется приводить в порядок себя, а Джено — помещение.

— Я вру хуже, чем Пак Джисон заводит друзей. — Донхёк кое-как раздирает волосы и, устроившись перед вторым зеркалом, обрабатывает палец и синяки мазью.

Джено облизывает уголок рта и качает головой.

— Что? — Донхёк не скрывает раздражения.

— Если думаешь, что это все, то глубоко ошибаешься. Мы не виделись три недели; у меня в запасе полкило мороженого и невысказанная любовь к твоим бедрам.

Донхёк поджимает губы и бросает в Джено расческой. Джено со смехом уворачивается. Заканчивается это потасовкой на диване. В ход идет все: подушки, сгущенка и поцелуи. Донхёк принимает стратегически верное решение и проигрывает. Его берут в плен, закармливают вкусностями, заставляют посмотреть “Зеленую книгу”, а после долго и мучительно-нежно пытают любовью. Достается не только бедрам. Но и им тоже. Ведь они “потрясающие настолько, что слов нет”, и Донхёк, пожалуй, готов с этим смириться. Если он не может быть худым, то хотя бы будет счастливым.

 

Февраль, 2019


End file.
